Triumph
by TheVirginian
Summary: Harry Potter ist tot, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Nie würde eine Malfoy es wagen zu lügen - nicht in dieser Situation, nicht nach allem, was vorgefallen ist. Und doch hat sie es getan. Wie erlebt ihr Mann Lucius den Siegeszug und die Wahrheit?


_Wie mag Lucius Malfoy die alles entscheidende Lüge seiner Frau erlebt haben? Die Lücke in Band sieben füllt diese Geschichte. Besten Dank an Alcina vom Steinsberg und Slytherene für hilfreiches Bunt. Gute Unterhaltung!_

**Triumph**

Die Frau zog sich in einer entschiedenen, glatten Bewegung von dem regungslosen Körper zurück und richtete sich geschmeidig auf. Entschlossenheit und eine seltsame Intensität leuchteten aus ihren blauen Augen, als sie sich den Umstehenden zuwandte.

Lucius Malfoy hatte während der endlosen, bangen Minuten stocksteif gestanden und das Geschehen hohläugig, jedoch mit wild hämmerndem Herzen verfolgt. Nun, da seine Frau die frohe Botschaft verkündete und der Jubel der Meute losbrach, war es, als verwandelte sich der weiche Waldboden unter seinen Füßen in eisglatten, schlüpfrigen Untergrund, auf dem es keinen Halt mehr gab, sondern nur noch die Gewißheit zu stürzen.

Harry Potter tot – vom Dunklen Lord ein für allemal besiegt, von Narcissa höchstselbst bestätigt.

Alles, wofür er gekämpft und gelitten hatte, war auf einen Schlag wahr geworden, der Weg in eine neue magische Gesellschaft unter der Herrschaft Lord Voldemorts geebnet. Dennoch spürte er als einziges übermächtiges Gefühl eine vernichtende Furcht, die bleiern in seiner Magengrube lauerte und das Blut in seinen Adern zu Eiswasser erstarren ließ. Welchen Platz würde man ihm zuweisen, ihm, der einstigen rechten Hand des Dunklen Lords, der durch sein schmähliches Versagen kaum tiefer in seiner Gunst zu sinken vermochte und dankbar sein mußte, daß man ihn und seine Frau überhaupt noch in den Todesserreihen duldete?

Nichtswürdige Muggel, Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter konnten kein Pardon erwarten. Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, gefallenen Anhängern würde es anders ergehen? Oft genug war er Zeuge von Strafen gegen Männer aus den eigenen Reihen geworden, hatte sie bisweilen gar selbst ausgeführt. Zuletzt hatte ihm der Dunkle Lord jedoch persönlich klargemacht, welchen Wert er ihm noch beimaß. Die nächste Verfehlung, mochte sie auch noch so nichtig sein, bedeutete entweder sein sofortiges Todesurteil oder, und bei weitem grausamer, Folter und Qual für seine Frau oder seinen Sohn, sofern dieser noch am Leben war.

_Draco, ich habe alles versucht – und furchtbar versagt._

Warme Hände, schmal und fest, schlossen sich um seinen Arm, glitten hinunter bis zum Handgelenk und umfaßten seine kalten, leblosen Finger. Eine blonde Strähne kitzelte seinen Hals, als Narcissa einen Kuß auf seine Wange hauchte. Er holte Atem, blinzelte, versuchte zu lächeln, um in der johlenden Menge nicht aufzufallen. Niemals, unter keinen Umständen durfte der Eindruck entstehen, daß ihn nicht dieselbe Euphorie beseelte wie den Rest der Todesser, die sich jetzt unter Freudenausrufen, Klatschen und Lachen in Bewegung setzten. Er folgte automatisch, Hand in Hand mit Narcissa, ließ sich mit den hinteren Reihen treiben, überwältigt von der Wucht der Ereignisse. Voran ging der Wildhüter Hagrid, tränenüberströmt, den Körper des toten Jungen auf den Armen.

Lucius wandte abrupt den Blick ab, bleich, noch immer das erzwungene, kalte Lächeln auf den Lippen, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, aber in seiner Intensität für die Beobachter keinen Zweifel an seiner völligen Integrität ließ.

Es bedurfte keiner ausschweifenden Phantasie, sich anstelle des dunkelhaarigen einen blonden Schopf und schmale Gliedmaßen vorzustellen, die sich in den gewaltigen Armen des Wildhüters verloren. Bei jedem Schritt pendelte der Kopf entsetzlich hin und her, fielen helle Strähnen über das wächserne, starre Gesicht – endgültiges Zeichen des ausgelöschten Lebens. Sekundenlang war Malfoy so gebannt von der grausigen Szene, daß er wie versteinert stehenblieb und erst durch einen groben Stoß in den Rücken aus der Versunkenheit gerissen wurde.

„Träum nicht, Malfoy!", grölte die siegestrunkene Stimme Thorfinn Rowles, der seine wilde Mähne schüttelte und Narcissa lüstern angrinste, bevor er sich beeilte, der vorausstürmenden Menge zu folgen.

Lucius klammerte sich an seine Frau, ein pflichtbewußtes, verzerrtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, verzweifelt darum bemüht, den Schein zu wahren. Die Kollision hatte den Schmerz, der seit Tagen immer häufiger in seinem Nacken wütete und bis ins untere Rückgrat ausstrahlte, in einer Stichflamme auflodern lassen, und erst allmählich kehrte das Gefühl kribbelnd in Arme und Beine zurück.

Narcissa zückte mit vor Besorgnis geweiteten Augen den Zauberstab, vollführte ohne zu sprechen eine winzige Bewegung, die ihm vorübergehende Erleichterung verschaffte und streichelte zärtlich seine Wange.

„Komm", sagte sie leise in einem allein für ihn reservierten, unendlich liebevollen Tonfall. Für die Vorbeiströmenden deutlich hörbar setzte sie demonstrativ hinzu: „Es gibt etwas zu feiern" und schenkte Macnair zu ihrer Linken ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Worauf ihr Gift nehmen könnt!", bestätigte der Mann stolz, zeigte eine Reihe tabakbrauner, ebenmäßiger Zähne und versuchte unter Zuhilfenahme von Tritten und Püffen, in die vorderen Reihen durchzudringen. Niemand wollte der letzte sein auf diesem großartigen Triumphzug.

Der Wald lichtete sich; vor ihnen taten sich die offenen Wiesen des Schulgeländes auf. Hogwarts erhob sich mächtig gegen einen fahlen Himmel. Schon von weitem war Kampfgetümmel zu vernehmen, wenn der Wind Rufe und Flüche zu ihnen hinüberwehte. Die Menge hielt inne, und Lucius stolperte zur Seite, Narcissa mit sich ziehend, um niemandem im Weg zu sein. Er war so gefangen in einem Kokon aus Furcht und dem Gefühl absoluter Ausweglosigkeit, daß er kaum die magisch verstärkten Worte erfaßte, mit denen Voldemort soeben die im Schloß Kämpfenden zur bedingungslosen Kapitulation aufforderte. Eine atemlose Stille antwortete ihnen, als der letzte Satz verklungen war. Voldemort schien jedoch keine Zeit verlieren zu wollen. Mit einem Kopfnicken forderte er seine Anhänger auf, den Weg fortzusetzen.

Zügig überquerten die Todesser, noch immer angeführt von dem schluchzenden Wildhüter, den freien Grund.

Malfoy setzte einen Schritt vor den anderen, weder willig noch fähig, sich gegen den Sog zu wehren, der ihn mitriß. Egal, was er ersann – es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie hatten es jubelnd begonnen, sich einer Macht angeschlossen, deren Herrschaft sie für einzig erstrebenswert hielten, und nun erwartete sie das Ende, das sie all die Jahre herbeigesehnt hatten – allerdings in einer für sie bedauerlich abgewandelten Form. Allein er trug die Schuld daran, daß seiner Familie der Triumph versagt blieb, den er sich für sie erträumt hatte. Die verlorene Prophezeiung… Potters Flucht aus seinem Haus… er hatte unverzeihlich versagt und damit ein für allemal jede Hoffnung auf eine einflußreiche Position in der neuen Gesellschaft zerstört. Was blieb, waren Furcht und Erniedrigung. Kaum mehr wert als ein gewöhnlicher Muggel. Und ebenso ausgeliefert.

Was für ein Sieg.

„Cissy, wir müssen –", begann er plötzlich heiser, ein wildes Licht in den grauen Augen, aber sie bedachte ihn mit einem eindringlichen, beinahe angstvollen Blick, drückte seine Hand so fest, daß er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte und vollendete in eigenartigem Singsang: „Feiern, Lucius! Heute ist der Tag, an dem unser Herr über Den-Jungen-der-lebt gesiegt hat."

Er starrte sie an, unsicher, verwirrt und voller Verzweiflung, daß sie gerade jetzt nicht gewillt war, ihn zu verstehen. Wenn sie versuchen sollten zu fliehen, dann nur im allgemeinen Siegestaumel.

„Draco", begann er erneut erregt, nachdem er sich durch hastige Blicke nach allen Seiten versichert hatte, daß niemand lauschte. Diesmal schüttelte Narcissa beinahe unmerklich den Kopf, ihre blauen Augen flehten, er möge ihr vertrauen. „Draco kämpft im Schloß für unsere Sache", sagte sie betont ruhig, als spräche sie eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache aus. „Komm auf die Seite. Von hier sehen wir besser."

Lucius gehorchte, betäubt von der Übermacht der Ereignisse, die er nicht zu ändern vermochte, schwindelig vor Erschöpfung und Angst. Das Entsetzen, zum ersten Mal nicht zu begreifen, was in Narcissa vorging, nicht zu verstehen, ob sie versuchte, ihm etwas mitzuteilen, rieselte frostig durch seine Glieder. Schon vermochte er sich die Ungeheuerlichkeit einer Flucht nicht mehr vorzustellen. Er folgte willenlos den Bewegungen der Menge, die das Schloß erreicht hatte und nun erwartungsvoll hinter ihrem Herrn stehenblieb und starrte blind geradeaus, ohne in den Gestalten, die im Hof sichtbar wurden, Gesichter zu erkennen.

Der Schrei einer Frau zerriß die drückende Stille. Minerva McGonagall hatte den Toten erblickt und schien nicht gewillt, trotz des Schocks an Kapitulation auch nur zu denken.

Lucius hob eine zitternde Hand und nestelte fahrig an seiner schmutzigen, zerrissenen Robe. Narcissas sanfte Beharrlichkeit, mit der sie ihn zu beruhigen suchte, spürte er kaum. Noch niemals hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt wie jetzt in der Armee der Eroberer.

Es würde ein Gemetzel geben, wenn sich die Unterlegenen nicht freiwillig ergaben. Alles, woran Malfoy denken konnte, waren jedoch nicht die vielen weiteren Toten, sondern seine eigene Wehrlosigkeit.

Nachdem der Dunkle Lord ihm den Zauberstab vor aller Augen abgenommen hatte, wagte es Lucius nicht, sich auf regulärem Weg einen neuen zu beschaffen. Zu deutlich die Aussage seines Herrn, er sähe keinen Grund mehr für ihn, einen eigenen zu besitzen. Stattdessen hatte er sich im Bedarfsfalle den Stab seiner Frau ausgeliehen und sich wieder und wieder vorgenommen, den Dunklen Lord um die offizielle Erlaubnis für einen neuen zu bitten. Doch dazu war es nie gekommen.

Diesmal gab es keinen Preis im Kampf zu erringen, nichts mehr gutzumachen. Harry Potter war tot, lag als bedeutsamster Triumph zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords im Schmutz, der Sieg längst errungen, der Rest nur noch Beiwerk. Lucius Malfoy zwang sich verzweifelt, nicht daran zu denken, daß es für ihn keine Möglichkeit gab, Vergebung zu erlangen. Als einziges Ziel blieb, Draco zu finden, obgleich ihm bei dem Gedanken graute, welche Zukunft seiner Familie bevorstand.

_Meine Schuld._

Die hohe, kalte Stimme Voldemorts hallte über den Grund; zornige, empörte Ausrufe unterbrachen seine Worte, als er verkündete, Harry Potter sei auf der Flucht gestorben, als er versuchte, sein nacktes Leben zu retten. Der Nachhall einer müden Erheiterung rührte an Malfoys Bewußtsein. Die Tatsachen derart auszulegen, entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie. Genügte es nicht, daß der Dunkle Lord über den Jungen gesiegt hatte?

Die Ausrufe der Verteidiger wurden lauter und erstarben in einem jähen, dissonanten Mißton. Ein Silencio. Umso besser. Lucius schloß sekundenlang die Augen. Er fuhr zusammen, als plötzlicher Lärm die angenehme Stille durchdrang.

Der Zauber des Dunklen Lords gebrochen? Niemand, außer Albus Dumbledore war imstande, der Magie Voldemorts etwas entgegenzusetzen, und Dumbledore war tot. Lucius richtete sich kerzengerade auf, um besser sehen zu können. Mit einiger Mühe vermochte er einen Jungen zu erkennen, den Bellatrix Lestranges eifrige Stimme als Neville Longbottom vorstellte. Er wirkte ungelenk, aber wild entschlossen, sich nicht von der Macht der Todesser unterwerfen zu lassen, auch nicht, als Voldemort den Sprechenden Hut aufrief, ihn auf den Kopf des Jungen zwang und dort zur Freude der Eroberer in Brand setzte.

Lucius wandte den Blick nicht ab. Er starrte reglos auf das grausige Schauspiel; etwas anderes erwartete man nicht von ihm. Mitleid für den Schüler namens Longbottom vermochte er keines aufzubringen.

_Auflehnung wird bestraft. Niemand wendet sich gegen den Dunklen Lord._

Mit einem Mal erfüllte gewaltiges Donnern die Luft, als wälze sich eine Lawine aus Steinen und berstendem Unterholz heran. Dumpfes Brüllen und das Getrappel heraneilender Hufe mischte sich mit dem Raunen der Todesser und dem Gekreisch fliegender Geschöpfe, und plötzlich surrten die ersten Pfeile der angreifenden Zentauren durch die frische Luft.

„Riesen! Thestrale! Angriff!", erscholl es aus vielen Kehlen gleichzeitig; Tumult brach los. Lucius, der noch immer wie gebannt auf den Jungen blickte, wurde jäh aus der Starre gerissen, als es Longbottom unerklärlicherweise gelang, sich von dem brennenden Hut zu befreien. Er tauschte einen hastigen, verständnislosen Blick mit Narcissa, deren blaue Augen sich plötzlich in hellem Entsetzen weiteten. Lucius' Kopf zuckte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um einen blitzenden Silberstreif, geführt wie ein Schwert, in der Hand des Jungen zu erkennen, und im nächsten Augenblick schlug der Kopf der gewaltigen Schlange, die der Dunkle Lord um die Schultern trug, schwer auf den Boden.

Malfoy fuhr zurück, taumelte gegen seine Frau. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, den unmenschlichen Schrei Voldemorts auszublenden, glitten seine Augen über den Boden, stießen sich an Stiefeln und leblosen Körpern. Dort, wo eben noch die Leiche Harry Potters gelegen hatte, fiel der Blick jetzt frei auf feuchtes, geknicktes Gras.

Lucius' Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er ließ Narcissa los, die Muskeln zu schlaff, um weiter ihre Hand zu halten.

_Unmöglich. Völlig ausgeschlossen. Niemand überlebt den Todesfluch – schon gar nicht zweimal._

Longbottom ließ das Schwert fallen, das Naginis Kopf abgetrennt hatte. Lucius sah den tödlichen Zauber Voldemorts heranrasen, aber anstelle den Frevler zu vernichten, prallte er wirkungslos an einem Schild ab, das aus dem Nichts heraus errichtet worden schien.

„Wo ist Harry?", brüllte die tiefe Stimme des Wildhüters Hagrid panisch durch den Tumult, und Lucius packte seine Frau ohne Vorwarnung grob bei den Handgelenken. In seinen Augen glühte eine verzweifelte, anklagende Wildheit. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, und jeder der überschnellen, flatternden Herzschläge schmerzte in seiner Brust wie böse, kleine Flüche.

Ehe er jedoch ein Wort sagen konnte, sauste ein Pfeil so dicht an ihm vorbei, daß er noch den Luftzug an der Wange spürte. Narcissa gelang es, sich zu befreien und zerrte ihn mit einem unterdrückten Schrei zur Seite.

Das Chaos war unbeschreiblich.

„Hinein!", rief Narcissa durchdringend, um ihn von der unmittelbaren Gefahr fortzubringen. „Draco ist irgendwo dort drinnen!"

Lucius sah sich hektisch um. Immer mehr Pfeile und andere Geschosse hagelten auf sie herab – höchste Zeit, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Seine schreckliche Vorahnung würde warten müssen.

_Draco. Harry Potter. Cissy, was hat das zu bedeuten?_

In dem allgemeinen Durcheinander, das Eroberer und Verteidiger aufeinander zu in den Innenhof des Schlosses trieb und die Kämpfe erneut anfachte, gelang es Narcissa und Lucius, unbehelligt in den Eingangsbereich vorzudringen. Er bewegte sich trotz heftiger Schmerzen geschmeidig und defensiv, berauscht von einem intensiven Adrenalinschub, der die angstvolle Verzweiflung überspülte; einzig beseelt von dem Ziel, seinen Sohn zu finden. Narcissa wehrte einige fehlgeleitete Flüche mit verbissenen, präzisen Gegenzaubern ab, stets darum bemüht, ihren Mann zu schützen, dessen Finger jetzt gierig nach dem Zauberstab eines Betäubten langten, der soeben zu seiner Rechten durch einen heranzischenden „Stupor" gefällt worden war. Er umklammerte das Beutegut wie einen Schatz. Gemeinsam drangen sie abwehrbereit weiter ins Schloßinnere vor.

In den Lärm mischte sich das hohe Kreischen einer Schar von Hauselfen, die sich mit Messern und Bratpfannen bewaffnet, voller Eifer ins Getümmel stürzten. Malfoy wich einem verirrten Tranchiermesser durch einen Hechtsprung zur Seite aus und beobachtete beinahe erheitert, wie seine Frau sich mit einem erbosten Fluch den Weg in die Große Halle ebnete.

Jetzt – die Chance! Die Kämpfenden waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um sie zu bemerken oder gar aufzuhalten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt er ihren Blick fest, eine stumme Versicherung, das Richtige zu tun, dann begannen sie zu laufen. Lucius erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf ein Duell, das auf der einen Seite von Slughorn, McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt, auf der anderen Seite jedoch von Voldemort allein bestritten wurde. Undenkbar, daß er sie nicht alle mit einem einzigen Wink seiner Macht zerstörte. Irgend etwas war anders als sonst, aber Lucius' gesamte Konzentration war darauf gerichtet, Draco zu finden und nicht dabei umzukommen. Bisher hatte er ihn noch nirgends ausmachen können, und sein Sohn würde sich nicht feige versteckt halten…würde einem Kampf nicht aus dem Weg gehen, es sei denn, er war verletzt oder tot.

Das wutentbrannte Keifen einer Frau durchschnitt den dumpfen Gefechtslärm, gefolgt von einem vertrauten Hohnlachen. Lucius stieß schwer gegen seine Frau, die stocksteif stehengeblieben war, eine Hand um den Zauberstab gekrallt, die andere zur Faust geballt. Sie starrte in namenlosem Entsetzen auf zwei Duellanten, von denen eine ihre Schwester Bellatrix, die andere jedoch Arthur Weasleys Frau war. Lucius wollte in völliger Verkennung der Tatsachen eine lapidare Bemerkung machen, als der Todesfluch der Älteren seine Schwägerin direkt in die Brust traf.

Narcissa schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und barg den Kopf in seiner schmutzigen Robe, so daß sie den markerschütternden Schrei Voldemorts nur hörte, nicht jedoch sah, was sich darauf ereignete.

Lucius, seine Frau so fest an sich gepreßt, daß sie kaum atmen konnte, erwartete halb abgestoßen, halb fasziniert die sofortige Vernichtung Molly Weasleys. Wut und Haß des Dunklen Lords waren so greifbar, daß es aller Selbstbeherrschung bedurfte, sich nicht selbst von der Gewalt der Emotionen mitreißen zu lassen. Dennoch bebte Malfoy vor Angst und Erregung; kalter Schweiß rann in Strömen über seinen Rücken.

Voldemort holte aus. Knisternde arkane Energie von unabänderlicher Zerstörungskraft brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor. Im selben Augenblick donnerte aus dem Nichts eine Stimme „Protego!", und auch dieser Zauber verfehlte sein Ziel. Stattdessen schimmerte die Luft einen Moment lang wie durch übergroße Hitze, und die Gestalt des vermeintlich toten Harry Potters tauchte unter dem Tarnmantel auf, den Zauberstab gezückt, die Haare zerzaust, einen Ausdruck äußerst lebendigen Zorns in dem jungen Gesicht.

Ein Schauder ging durch Lucius Malfoys Körper, während sich Jubel und Aufruhr erhoben.

„Er lebt!" „Harry Potter lebt!" „Ein Wunder!"

Die Rufe erschallten durch den Raum, wurden untermalt durch Tuscheln und übertönt durch Freudengeheul.

Malfoys Arme sanken herab, er stand wie erstarrt, den Blick fassungslos auf den Totgeglaubten gerichtet.

_Er lebt. Bei allen Mächten, du hast dich getäuscht, Cissy. Das ist das Ende._

Er spürte seine Knie zittern. Vor seinen Augen verschwammen die Kämpfenden zu einem undefinierbaren Grau. Der erbeutete Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand; er bemerkte es nicht.

„Du hast dich getäuscht, Cissy", flüsterte er erst tonlos, dann lauter. Er taumelte, straffte jedoch aus eigener Kraft die Gestalt und fixierte panisch ihre Augen, die meerdunkel wie kostbare Saphire in dem künstlichen Licht wirkten. „Cissy, wie konntest du –"

„Lucius", zischte Narcissa mehr besorgt denn wütend, „sei still!" Sie versicherte sich durch aufmerksame Blicke, daß niemand sie beachtete, dann beteuerte sie so leise, daß nur er sie verstehen konnte: „Ich habe mich nicht geirrt."

Einen Atemzug lang versank er befreit in ihrem unergründlichen Blick bis ihn die volle Bedeutung dessen traf, was ihre Behauptung bedeutete.

_Du hast es von Anfang an gewußt und gelogen. Oh Merlin, Cissy, warum?_

Er starrte sie an, verwirrt, verletzt, voller Furcht, die Augen riesig in seinem bleichen Gesicht.

Bei jedem von Harry Potters Worten durchlief ein Schauder seinen Körper. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, der ihn in der Kehle würgte. Er hatte nicht übel Lust, sich einfach auf den Boden zu setzen und wie ein Kind vor Hilflosigkeit in Tränen auszubrechen.

_Er wird dich zu Tode foltern, Cissy. Ich kann nicht…_

Als Narcissa ihn liebevoll in die Arme zog, klammerte er sich an sie und flüsterte aufgelöst in ihr Ohr: „Warum nur, Cissy?"

Sie streichelte seine Schultern, glättete zärtlich sein Haar. „Warum?", wiederholte sie weich, hielt ihn fester und wisperte: „Unsere einzige Chance."

Lucius schwieg, nicht imstande, gleichzeitig dem Gespräch zwischen Harry und Voldemort zu lauschen und zu begreifen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Sie waren hergekommen, um Draco zu finden. Was danach geschehen sollte, hatte er nie gewagt, sich auszumalen. Seine Familie würde in der neuen Gesellschaft für seine Fehler büßen, daran bestand nicht der Hauch eines Zweifels. Die Frage war nur, auf welche Weise. Die bittere Erkenntnis, daß es keinen Platz für ihn gab, keinen jedenfalls, mit dem er sich bereit gewesen wäre zu arrangieren, brach wie eine gewaltige Flutwelle über ihn herein.

Mit ihrer Lüge hatte Narcissa die einzige Alternative geschaffen. Im wichtigsten aller Momente hatte sie die Pläne des Dunklen Lords kaltblütig durchkreuzt. Welchen Mut mußte es sie gekostet haben, diese Entscheidung für ihn, für sie alle zu treffen! Was jedoch, wenn es anders gekommen wäre, wenn man ihrem Wort nicht geglaubt und eine zweite Kontrolle geschickt hätte? Die Vorstellung der grausamen Rache Voldemorts machte Lucius schwindlig und verstärkte seine Übelkeit.

Alles hätte schiefgehen können – und konnte es noch. Er bemühte sich nach Leibeskräften, zur Abwechslung den Sinn der Worte zu erfassen, die die Kontrahenten wechselten. Von Severus Snape war die Rede, von Verrat und verschiedenen Zauberstäben. Als der Name seines Sohnes fiel, zuckte er so heftig zusammen, daß ihn sein Rücken mit unbändigem Schmerz für die abrupte Bewegung strafte. Er hielt den Atem an und zählte bis sieben.

„Draco", flüsterte er heiser, als er sicher sein konnte, sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Narcissa bedeutete ihm mit einer winzigen Geste zu schweigen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien sie jedes Wort verfolgt zu haben. Aus ihren schönen Zügen leuchtete bald unbeteiligte Faszination, bald eisige Erkenntnis.

„…dann bin ich der wahre Meister des Elderstabes", schloß Harry gerade, und eine ereignisschwere Stille lastete auf der Großen Halle.

Die gleißenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne fielen durch die Fenster, und dann geschah das Unvermeidliche.

Voldemorts „Avada Kedavra" prallte auf Harrys Entwaffnungszauber, wurde reflektiert und mit voller Wucht zurückgeworfen. Bevor der Körper ihres einstigen Herrn leblos auf den Boden schlug, faßte Narcissa Malfoy die Hand ihres Mannes und beschwor ihn eindringlich: „Laß uns Draco finden."

Er nickte, riß sich aus der Beobachterposition und suchte mit ihr einen Weg durch die Menge, die Sekunden später in tosenden Beifall und Jubel ausbrach. Das war also das Ende.

Lucius spürte nichts, weder Bedauern noch Erleichterung, aber zum ersten Mal seit Monaten auch keine Furcht.

„Vater! Mutter!" Der schrille Schrei durchdrang allmählich seine Abwesenheit, er fuhr herum, und dann stand mit einem Mal sein Sohn vor ihm, Brandwunden im Gesicht, tränenüberströmt.

Sie fielen sich in die Arme, drei Erlöste in der triumphierenden Menge. Draco weinte an der Schulter seines Vaters, doch Lucius, der unter normalen Umständen eine solche Demonstration von Schwäche nicht geduldet hätte, streichelte nur gedankenverloren über den blonden Schopf des Jungen. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Anwesen, wünschte nichts dringlicher, als ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit und endlich Stille. Von fern drang noch immer der Lärm des sich draußen abspielenden Gefechtes in die Halle. Zu gefährlich, jetzt zu fliehen, um die Apparitionssperre zu überwinden. Vielleicht konnten sie eine Weile hierbleiben, ausruhen.

Während der Trubel um sie herum immer weiter anschwoll, spürte Lucius eine bodenlose Erschöpfung immer stärker von sich Besitz ergreifen. In seinem Inneren war es totenstill.

Er wäre bereit gewesen für die Euphorie, seine Familie unversehrt vereint zu wissen, hätte Tränen in Kauf genommen und sogar die blasphemische Erleichterung, die schwarze Zukunft, die sie erwartet hätte, gegen eine dunkelgraue getauscht zu haben, aber nichts dergleichen wollte sich einstellen. Stattdessen drohte die furchtbare Leere, ihn erbarmungslos mit sich in den Abgrund zu reißen. „Ich möchte mich hinsetzen, bitte" hörte er sich kraftlos sagen und zwang sich zu einem matten Lächeln, als sich Draco und Narcissa um ihn bemühten.

Ihrer Geistesgegenwart und ihrem herausragenden Mut verdankten sie diese Wendung, seinem jämmerlichen Versagen, daß es überhaupt soweit gekommen war. Vielleicht war aber auch alles eine Illusion gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er all die Jahre nicht sehen wollen.

Lucius schloß erschöpft die Augen, doch in diesem Zustand war er den wirbelnden Gedanken schutzlos ausgeliefert, die durch sein Bewußtsein tosten. Narcissa streichelte seine Schultern, besorgt, liebevoll, und er flüsterte brüchig: „Es tut mir leid, Cissy. Bella… Wenn du nicht… dir verdanken wir alles."

Sie umfaßte seine Hand, die kalt und schwer am Boden lag. „Es ist vorbei", sagte sie leise. „Laß uns später darüber sprechen. Draco wollte gerade erzählen, was er für Abenteuer erlebt hat."

Sie lächelte ihrem Sohn aufmunternd zu, und dieser wischte die Tränen fort und begann zu berichten, schüchtern erst, aber dann immer ausschweifender und sichtlich zufrieden mit der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde.

Malfoy lehnte den Kopf erschöpft an Narcissas Schulter. Er lauschte dankbar der vertrauten Sprachmelodie und gab sich begierig dem ersehnten Gefühl unendlicher Erleichterung hin, das vorsichtig von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen begann.

Seine Frau hatte Recht. Fürs Erste war es vorbei.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Für alle, die weiterlesen möchten: „**Vae victis"** schließt direkt an und wirft einen Blick auf die Malfoys inmitten des allgemeinen Siegestaumels in der Großen Halle.


End file.
